


You're the Last Thing My Heart Expected

by asexualjuliet



Category: Everwood
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e19 Reckoning, F/M, I know I said Ephram was garbage in the tags of my last fic, I literally can’t stop writing Everwood fic I’m so sorry, Mary don’t read this but take the time you’re not reading this to go watch Everwood please, Spoilers if you’re Mary, Swearing, The first Everwood fic I’ve written without Bright in it, but i watched like ten episodes in the last two days and subsequently gave him all his rights back, i love him now ok, you’re KILLING me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: They’re driving to the hospital when Amy starts to cry.Or, what happens between Bright getting hurt and Amy & Ephram getting to the hospital.
Relationships: Amy Abbott/Ephram Brown
Kudos: 3





	You're the Last Thing My Heart Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Me: writes Everwood fic  
> The Everwood fic: gets 0 kudos and 0 comments  
> Me: keeps fucking writing Everwood fic  
> I cannot stop!!! This show is so fucking good!!!
> 
> Episode 1x10: Is There A Doctor In The House? was so fucking good I had to reference it, my hurt/comfort loving ass is still not over it.
> 
> I don’t know shit about the names of highways, so if there’s not a Route 197 in Colorado, my bad.
> 
> Title from “Some Hearts” by Carrie Underwood because it’s SUCH an Ephramy song
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

They’re driving to the hospital when Amy starts to cry. 

Ephram’s pretty sure she’d been crying earlier, but he was busy talking to the EMTs as they’d loaded Bright into the ambulance, and by the time he’d turned around, Amy’s face had been dry. 

The night is dark, Ephram’s driving down 197, the radio is playing soft country music, and Amy’s turned away from him, but he can see her shoulders shaking in the faint glow of his headlights. 

“Amy?” he asks, and he hears her start to sob. “Shit, hold on.”

He pulls onto the shoulder and puts the car in park before getting out and walking around to the passengers’ side. 

“Hey,” he says softly, as he opens the car door, and she just buries her face in her hands and cries. 

He wraps his arms around her before he realizes he’s doing it, rests his chin on her shoulder and lets her cry into his. 

“He’s such a _dumbass!”_ she sobs, and Ephram rubs her back as she does. 

“I know,” he says. “I know, Amy, but he’s gonna be okay.”

She says nothing to that, overcome with emotion as another sob tears its way through her body. 

“It’s okay,” Ephram says, as her tears soak through his sweatshirt. “I got you, Amy. Bright’s gonna be fine.”

Her sobs taper off after a while, but she doesn’t let go. 

Ephram vaguely wonders just how fucking weird this must look to anyone driving by. Two kids, pulled over on the shoulder of the 197, holding each other so tightly it’s as if they need each other like they need oxygen. 

“It was so scary,” Amy remarks after a minute or so of silence. The words are muffled by Ephram’s sweatshirt, but he can hear them all the same. “I was so scared. I’m still—I’m so scared.”

“I know,” says Ephram, running a hand through her soft blonde hair. “But Bright’s tough, y’know? He’s a dumbass, but he’s tough.”

Amy laughs at that. Ephram smiles. 

“You know, he’s already done the ‘almost dying’ thing, and he got through it okay,” he says. “At least this time, we’re not snowed in.”

She laughs again, letting go of Ephram and wiping her eyes. 

“Thanks, Ephram,” she says. 

“Anytime,” he says, and gets back in the drivers’ side door. “You can turn on the radio if you want.”

Amy smiles and turns the knob, stopping it on a catchy country song. 

_Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts, they just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

Amy bobs her head to the beat, a faint half-smile etched upon her face. 

And she’s still scared out of her goddamn mind, Ephram can tell. Hell, he is, too. 

But with the windows down and wind in their hair, with Amy beside him and Carrie Underwood on the radio…

Ephram’s pretty sure it’ll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
